


Rawr!

by bunnysworld



Series: Dinos everywhere [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending more and more time with Arthur's nephew Mordred makes Merlin an expert in dinosaur-speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rawr!

**Author's Note:**

> There should really be a fluff warning here on AO3. It applies to this. It's something that jumped at me at the office and I just had to type it down. 
> 
> Thanks, issy, for the quick beta! I were nothing without you!

Arthur grinned as he watched Merlin playing on the floor with Mordred and his plastic dinosaurs. The boy still wasn't over his dinosaur-phase, so everything he had had dinosaurs on it and everything they did had to be dinosaur-related. 

Mordred had looked about with wide eyes when they had taken him to the dinosaur exhibition at the museum in the afternoon. Those bones were a lot bigger than he had expected.

"Raaawwwwwr!" Mordred's newest addition to his dinosaur herd growled at the one he had graciously handed Merlin.

"Rawrrrr?" Merlin moved the horrible orange plastic toy across the carpet.

Nodding, Mordred repeated "Raaaawwwwwrrrr!" as Arthur grinned. It looked as if Merlin had as much fun as his little nephew and they seemed to be communicating on the same level.

"Okay, you dinosaur handlers. It's bed-time," he announced.

Mordred pouted but rubbed at his eyes as Arthur picked him up. He was clearly tired after an exciting day.

When Mordred was safely tucked in, Arthur came back to the living room where Merlin had cleaned up and just opened a bottle of wine.

They sat, enjoying their wine, Merlin with his feet up on the couch, leaned against Arthur.

"Rawr," he said.

"Errr....rawr?" Arthur chuckled. "You spent too much time with Mordred in dinosaur-land."

"On the contrary, you haven't spent enough time with us there or else you would have understood." Merlin turned his head, smiling.

"So now you're fluent in dinosaur-speak and I am not?"

Nodding, Merlin sipped his wine. "Seems so."

"Then enlighten me, what does 'rawr' mean?" 

Merlin relaxed back into him again. "Nothing special. It just means 'I love you' in dinosaur."

Smiling, Arthur put a kiss on Merlin's hair. "Merlin?"

"Hmm?"

"Rawr you too."


End file.
